Revelations
by Zach Lanson
Summary: These are the side stories of Zach's events from outside or between the episodes he isn't in. Check out and see what he has been up to.
1. Revelations

After the returning events of Nightmare Moon Zachary Lanson an orphan human who saved the land of Equestria lives in peace and happiness which is now his new home. Living with his secret crush Twilight Sparkle was a dream come true but he referred to keep it a secret until the time is right. At the meantime he enjoys his new life in harmony for the first time in 5 years. While living there he learns the similarities and differences of Equestria and the livings as well. He even talks more about his world Earth. On one bright sunny day the group of friends join up at a diner in Ponyville to talk and get to know each other more.

"And that's how my precious gem and jewel finding spell works. It's quite the lovely little spell need I remind you." Rarity talks about her diamond tracking spell.

"That's interesting." Zach quoted.

"Interesting indeed. You should teach me that sometime." Twilight joined.

"Not as interesting as my Sonic Rainboom." Rainbow Dash disagreed.

"Your what?" Zach asked.

"One of my most coolest signature moves. It's rare, but it's worth to look at when I can do it."

"Sounds neat. You should show it sometime."

"I'll give it a try sometime." Dash said. Zach then looks at the clock and realizes the time.

"Oh geez, I'm going to be late for a meeting with Princess Celestia. Sorry, I gotta go, but we'll catch up later, alright?" Zach promised.

"Sure thing. See ya." Twilight said waving at Zach along with the others as Zach leaves the diner.

"That Zach boy is quite the unique feller, isn't he?" Applejack asked.

"The most uniquest, most funnest, most interestingest of ponies. I mean, I've never seen somepony as different as him, but I mean it in a good way, because he is good. After all, he did save Equestria with us, how good was that? I think-" Pinkie Pie began babbling.

"I think we got the point, sugarcube." Applejack placed her hoof on Pinkie's mouth to shut her up.

"I have to admit myself, he's quite the cute little darling." Rarity said.

"He's... nice." Fluttershy said softly.

"Meh, he's cool." Dash joined.

"What about you, Twilight? What do you think of him?" Applejack asked the group turned their attention to her to hear her answer.

"I think he is a wonderful, kind, and fun pony- I mean human- I mean... Oh, you get the point, I like him." Twilight said.

"I also feel so sorry for him. After all, he lost his family from an accident." Fluttershy pointed out.

"Yeah, the poor darling." Rarity cooed.

"But look on bright side, he's now happy living here, and doesn't have to stay at that meanie-mean place again." Pinkie pointed out.

"True, I love seeing him happy here." Twilight said.

"Although, I have to be honest with ya sugarcube, why did ya let him stay with you?" Applejack asked.

"Well, 2 reasons. 1: he is now a student of Princess Celestia and it is easier to write and learn reports at one place. And 2: since I like studying about new and fascinating things, I like to hear and learn more about his race and origin. So, yeah, just that." Twilight explained but Dash had a more shocking theory.

"Or maybe... you like him." Dash said.

"Of course I do, he's my friend." Twilight reminded with an eyebrow raised.

"No, I mean... you know."

"Know what?"

"I mean, like, like." Dash specified a little irritatedly and until Twilight finally got the message her face started turning redder than a tomato

"WHAT? Where did you get a thought like _that?_ It's not like we instantly fall in love after we _just _met!" Twilight nearly shouted only getting a few onlookers.

"Calm down, darling. We're just making sure." Rarity assured.

"But why ask such a question? Even if I had such a relationship, I would have told you about it by now. Besides, he is really a different specie, he's probably not that interested in me anyway." Twilight pointed out.

"I'll give the different race thing, but y'all should know, even the most unexpected things could happen." Applejack said.

"Maybe." Twilight muttered and sipped on her shake. Meanwhile with Zach he flys to the capital city of the whole country of Equestria itself sitting atop the mountain cliffs Canterlot. As he lands gracefully on the balcony near the throne room his wings vanish from his sides and approached the castle grounds. Standing at the front doors are two unicorn guards with spears protecting the entrance. They then noticed Zach approaching the doors.

"Zachary Lanson, good to see you again." one of the guards greeted respectfully with a smile.

"Likewise, Ashburner." Zach greeted and the doors opened revealing the throne hallway. He then notices some construction workers placing a stained glass window on the side. Then to his surprise he notices it had him and the other six elemental heroes giving the final blow to the beast of darkness he had defeated not so long ago Nightmare Moon. He thought about asking the princess about it later as he continued down the hall. Princesses Celestia and Luna sit upon the thrones speaking to each other until they noticed Zach approaching and bowing just in front of them.

"Ah, Zachary Lanson, one of my most faithful students!" Celestia greeted happily.

"Hello, Princess." Zach greeted back.

"Luna, you remember Zachary, don't you?" Celestia asked Luna.

"Yes, we have remembered thou who had freed us from our thousand year imprisonment." Luna said in an old fashioned speech.

"She's still getting used to the changes around here. Anyway, Zachary, let's take a walk to begin our lesson. Luna, stay here and attend royal duties." Celestia ordered politely.

"We shall not fail, dear sister." Luna obeyed and Zach and Celestia made their way out for the gardens. On the way Celestia tells him how their laws work and why they're made the way they are.

"So you see, Zachary, the laws and rules here abide just the same way as your world does." Celestia explained.

"I see. Hey, if it's fine with you, tell me, what is that stained glass window for?" Zach asked.

"Oh, that. You see, each window in the royal halls have windows just like that one. It's like a book, each window tells a chapter of Equestria's lifetime, including me and Luna's first time raising the sun and moon, to you and your friends defeating Nightmare Moon."

"Why do you record history like this though?"

"Sometimes history needs to be seen as it was so everypony could understand the meaning of why it was done and why it had to be."

"I... see."

"If I may ask a question myself, Zachary, just out of curiosity... are you happy here?"

"Why, of course I am! I've never been any happier than the past 5 years! Even now I wonder if my parents are happy, watching me."

"I'm sure they are. And Zachary... I am really sorry for what has happened to you. You didn't deserve any of those awful treatments from that horrible person. I only wished that I could've found you sooner. You remind me of the son I never had.

"Thank you, your majesty. That means a lot. You remind me of the second mother I never had."

"Oh, Zachary." Celestia sighed happily and nuzzled Zach while he returns the favor. Zach felt like he had reunited with his mother once again only Celestia wasn't really his mother but she felt like one to him. As they broke the embrace they look at each other with caring eyes and warm smiles.

"I suppose that is all I have to teach you for the day. You may return to Ponyville." Celestia finished.

"Thank you, Princess Celestia. Until then, see you soon." Zach said and made his way out of the palace.

"And don't forget to write down your discoveries on life and friendship!" Celestia reminded as Zach leaves. Back at Ponyville after some long talks the gang made their way back to their rightful homes. When Twilight arrived her assistant Spike returning the books in their rightful places awaiting Zach and Twilight's return.

"Well done, Spike. You sure did outdone yourself this time." Twilight commended.

"Thanks, Twilight. You have no idea how long it took to find some of the right ones in here. I barely know the place, you know." Spike said.

"I know, we're still getting used to having a new home, but in time we'll get used to it."

"With another student and member."

"Speaking of which, Spike, do you think that I have a crush on Zach?"

"You have a crush on Zach?"

"Wha- no! I just want to hear from _you. _Do _you _think I have a crush on him?"

"Uh... no. Why'd you ask?"

"Because the other girls think I have this _romantic _relationship going on with him after we barely just met. Besides, he's really a human, not a pony. I don't think he would be that interested in me."

"I don't know, Twilight. I mean, maybe some things work in unexpected ways. Who knows? Maybe someday _you'll _ask him to go out with you."

"Spike!" Twilight narrowed her eyes.

"What? I'm just joking." Spike assured. Just then the door opens to reveal Zach back home.

"Oh, hey Zach. How was your trip." Twilight asked happily.

"It was okay. Hey, did you know that they are making a stained glass window of us defeating Nightmare Moon?" Zach asked.

"No, really? That's interesting. What's it like?"

"It has us and our friends on it, using the elements on her, restoring peace and safety to the land."

"Oh, that's nice. It seems like our reputations are spreading faster than thought of."

"Yeah. How was your time with the girls, anyway?"

"It was good. Had some nice talk about each other. Nothing else."

"Nothing... else?" Zach repeated catching Twilight on something.

"Oh- um- well, I mean, nothing in particular interest." Twilight tried to cover up nervously.

"Come on, Twilight. What else did you talk about?"

"Uh... I uh..." Twilight tries to think of another excuse to come up with and felt like she was going to blow it. But then the door knocks and Spike opens it to see Applejack.

"Howdy, partners!" Applejack greeted.

"Hey, AJ." Zach greeted.

"Hi, Applejack. What brings you here?" Twilight asked relieved that she came in just the right moment.

"I came over to ask a favor. Will it be okay if ya'll can help me gather some apples? This one is kind of important." Applejack asked.

"Why? What's up?" Zach asked curiously.

"I'll explain it later and I know you're gonna love it." Applejack snickered.

"Sure, okay. We'll help out." Twilight agreed.

"Really? Oh thank ya. Follow me." Applejack ordered and left.

"Come on, Spike. You're coming with us." Twilight called.

"Awww but I haven't had my snack yet." Spike complained and got on Twilight's back with Zach following. Later that day Zach forgot the conversation he had with Twilight earlier and went on with that day and was it a crazy day to remember as it was their first lesson they learned on life and friendship. Since then Zach always wondered if such a relationship can work between two species. Can one specie love another? Is it wrong? What will others think of it? Whatever the answers are it will have to wait until the time is right and Zach doesn't care of the negative thoughts and predictions. He just continues to be happy with his new friends and family and being with the one he so deeply cares about. Until the day arrives he lives on for it.


	2. Adoption

As time goes by Zach Lanson has been living in prosperity in the peaceful land of Equestria. But as the royal council of Canterlot know he is an alien from another world and question his existence in the land. To assure he is no harmful threat to society he has been ordered to be summoned at the capital city of Canterlot for a meeting with the council and Princess Celestia. On a gorgeous day in Ponyville which was suppose to rain on that day Zach makes preparations for the trip to the city capital.

"Now, are you sure that you'll be fine staying for the night in Canterlot without me, Spike? I could come and keep you company." Twilight Sparkle asked curiously.

"Absolutely. Besides, Zach will be with me." Spike assured.

"Yeah. I'll take good care of him. I promise." Zach joined.

"Okay. Hey, here comes your ride!" Twilight pointed upward as Zach and Spike look to see a royal carriage arrive with two pegasi guards pulling it. It lands near them waiting to be loaded.

"I hope everything goes well. I'm so worried." Twilight admitted.

"Hey, don't worry. Everything will be fine. I just need to convince the council that I mean no harm to anypony. Plus, the princess will be on my side for this, it'll swim smoothingly." Zach assured which produced a smile from Twilight.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning. See ya then!" Zach shouted as the carriage takes off and he and Spike wave.

"Good luck!" Twilight shouted waving back and soon the carriage was out of sight heading for Canterlot. Moments later they arrive in Canterlot at the landing area near the castle and exited the carriage.

"Thank you." Zach thanked the pegasi and they nodded kindly.

"Do you have the needed goods?" Zach asked.

"Yep! I got your element bracelets, the citezen documents, and your photo album from Earth. I still can't believe I'm holding a piece of actual human history." Spike said while holding Zach's photo album.

"And best be careful with that. It's very valuable to me."

"Don't worry, it'll be safe in the bag."

"Alright then. Welp, better get going."Zach said but before they were heading to the castle they hear both their stomachs growl.

"Maybe we should get something to eat first. Since we didn't have breakfast and all." Spike advised.

"Good idea. Don't want our hungry stomachs to be growling throughout the entire meeting. Plus, we're about 20 minutes early, so we'll have plenty of time to eat and make it back. Question is though, where should we eat?" Zach asked.

"Oh! I know! Follow me, I know a place where me and Twilight would always go to for a treat." Spike said and leads Zach into the city. They soon come across a building with a doughnut on top with the name 'Pony Joe's' on it. They enter the shop as the door bell rings catching the attention of the worker. He was a tan unicorn with a brown mane and tail and green eyes.

"Hello! Welcome to Pony Joe's. I am Joe and I'll be your serv- wait. Spike? Is that you? Hey, I haven't seen you in awhile!" Joe exclaimed incredulously.

"Hey, Pony Joe! It's good to see you too." Spike greeted happily.

"And who is this you brought along?"

"This is Zach. We're both here for an important meeting with the royal council."

"Wait, did you say... Zach? As in Zach Lanson?"

"Yeah, that's me." Zach answered.

"Oh my word. You're the pony who defeated Nightmare Moon and saved Equestria! Are the rumors true? Are you really a human?" Joe asked getting even more excited.

"Yep, all of it is true. I see my reputation precedes me." Zach said flattered by the attention.

"Everypony has heard about you and how you're one of the saviors of the land. You're well known for being an alien and all."

"Well, I'm thankful for the gratitude."

"Now, let's not keep you waiting, what can I get for ya?"

"I think I'll just have a cup of coffee. Spike?"

"I'll take two sprinkled doughnuts, please?" Spike said.

"Coming right up!" Joe said and went to the kitchen to grab their orders. Half a minute later he returns with the doughnuts and coffee.

"Here you go. Hot and fresh." Joe said happily placing their food on the counter. Spike immediately began chowing down on the doughnuts while Zach summoned his unicorn horn and levitates the coffee cup to his mouth taking a couple sips from it. The transformation surprised Joe.

"Whoa! That is incredible! How are you doing that?" Joe asked in awe.

"What, this? Honestly, I don't know. I just learned it instantly after I received my cutie mark." Zach explained.

"That's extraordinary. I've never seen anything like that. Is it also true you can also become an alicorn?"

"Why yes. I'll show you." Zach said as he took a couple steps back and concentrates his energy and releases as his wings appeared on his back and his eyes turned whitish gray.

"Oh, that is _so cool!_ I've never had an alicorn come into my store before. This is happening so fast I feel like I'm about to faint." Joe stated.

"Well, let's try not to get too excited, shall we?" Zach suggested slyly.

"So, you say you're here for a royal meeting, huh? What for exactly.

"Well, since Zach isn't from this world, that technically makes him an _illegal alien._" Spike joked and started laughing hard with Joe joining but only got an annoyed glare from Zach.

"What? You have to admit, that _was_ pretty funny." Joe chortled.

"[sigh] Anyway, since I'm not from around here, they don't trust me roaming around Equestria completely. So I have to meet up with the council to prove I'm no threat." Zach explained.

"What? That's ridiculous! Why do they not trust you? You practically saved the entire planet including their sorry behinds."

"I guess saving just the planet wasn't proof enough. But that's not to worry, Princess Celestia will be there to aid me."

"Yeah, I guess that's an uplifting thought. Do you have to be there soon?" Joe asked curiously and Zach looked at the clock near the side window and was shock at what time it is.

"Shoot! We're going to be late! Come on, Spike! We've got to get going." Zach said and Spike hopped on his back as he makes his way out.

"Oh crud, I forgot to pay!" Zach remembered.

"It's alright. It's on the house." Joe assured happily.

"Are you sure?" Zach asked.

"Yeah. Think of it as payback for saving the world." Joe said with a wink.

"Thanks." Zach said with a smile and rushed for the castle.

"Give my regards to the Princess!" Joe shouted. A couple minutes later they manage to make it to the front gates on time and entered with guards on each side.

"Ah, Zachary Lanson. The Princess and the council have been expecting you. Follow me." the guard on the right instructed and Zach obeyed following the soldier down the halls. They then come across another giant pair of doors and they stop in front in it.

Deviantart by sigmavirus1: art/MLP-FiM-Courtroom-296432712

"Here is the courtroom. Don't look at them funny, don't try anything reckless, don't say anything rude, and most importantly, respect the authority. Good luck." the guard said and they opened the door. It was a rather beautiful room as there were two green marble counters on each side, wooden audience seats on each side as well, a witness stand, and a large wooden decorated stand where the judge would sit with two alicorns on each side and an idol of Celestia and her younger sister Luna raising and setting the sun and moon in a yin yang symbol. The six council members all wearing business suits three sitting at each green marble table two colts and one female on the right side and three colts on the left with Celestia sitting in the judges chair smiling as they noticed his arrival.

"Ah, Zachary Lanson. You arrived." the mare council memeber said.

"And just on time too. We were beginning to think you weren't going to come." the third colt on the right said.

"We were just grabbing some quick breakfast, that's all. So, shall we get this meeting under way?" Zach asked happily.

"Yes. This meeting has now commenced." Celestia announced.

"Now, Mr. Lanson are you aware of the situation you're in?" the first colt on the right asked.

"Yes." Zach answered.

"Good. Let's get to the first topic of the situation. You say you're from another world called Earth?"

"And you claim that you aren't a pony, but a mythical creature known as a human?" the third colt on the right asked.

"Yes, that's correct."

"If that's so, why don't you show proof of this?"

"I'm glad you asked. Spike." Zach said and Spike nodded as he grabs out the photo album and Zach uses his unicorn magic to levitate it to the council. The unicorn transformation astounded the whole council and Zach gives the book to the left council members. The middle council member on the left opens it to see all of Zach's treasured memories.

"There's no way these were fortified by magic. They're almost too good to be true. This could be one of the greatest discoveries in pony kind." the second colt on the left said and passes it over to the other side.

"Which one is you?" the third council member on the right asked as he shows a picture of Zach and his parents sitting on a park bench in Central Park smiling. Zach remembered that as the first time he went there. He was only 8.

"The kid in the middle." Zach answered.

"He does sort of show some resemblance. Are these two your parents?" the female council member asked.

"...Yes."

"Then that puts out another question. Do they even know you're here? Should they be worried about this?" the female council member asked which put on a sad look Zach. Celestia sighed remembering she should've told the council of the tragedy of his parents.

"...They... aren't around anymore." Zach said. Then an awkward silence has been made as the council got the message.

"Oh. I'm... We're sorry to hear that. We didn't mean to offend you." the mare council member apologized.

"It's fine." Zach assured.

"Let's move on to the next subject. If this really is you, can you still become a human?" the third colt on the right asked.

"Yeah, hold on." Zach said and he closed his eyes and concentrated as a light began emitting from him. The council covered their eyes from the harmful rays as Zach transforms. As the light fades everypony opened their eyes to see a remarkable sight. It was Zach as a human again. He was about 5'11, has the same eye and hair colored features, hairless flesh, has no tail, and wears a brown short sleeved shirt and jeans. He stands there patiently waiting for a response as the council couldn't believe their eyes.

"Incredible." the first colt on the left gasped.

"I thought I never live to see the day to be with the presence of a living human being." the mare admitted. Another bright light illuminated from Zach for just a quick moment and he returns to his equine form.

"This is quite a remarkable moment. Never before has there ever been any records of any human existence and now... I'm just speechless." the third colt on the left said.

"But we're getting off track here. By the looks of it, you were indeed telling the truth. But you do realize this still doesn't change a thing about our opinion on your existence here in Equestria?" the second colt on the left asked.

"I understand." Zach nodded.

"So, how can we be so sure that you mean no harm to anypony around you? Can you prove that you are a harmless being?"

"Absolutely. Spike, elements." Zach ordered.

"Yes sir!" Spike saluted and grabbed out the eight element bracelets into view.

"What are those?" the first colt on the left asked.

"These are the seventh Element of Harmony. They represent life." Zach explained.

"Impossible." the second colt on the right interjected.

"There's no such thing as a seventh Element of Harmony. As the records show, only six were ever created." the mare council member read from a stack of papers.

"Actually, there _is _a seventh element." Celestia assured.

"Pardon, your majesty?" the first colt on the right asked dumbfoundedly.

"The seventh was to be kept in secret from Nightmare Moon's prying eyes until the time had come. Like the sixth, it can only be revealed by a spark. A spark of realization on life and family. And you are looking at the very same ones." Celestia explained.

"Very well then. Why did you produce these items, Mr. Lanson?" the first colt on the right asked.

"Because I used these to stop Nightmare Moon. _I _saved all of you with these." Zach answered.

"And your point is...?" the mare asked which Zach found the question rather ridiculous.

"I _stopped_ a threat from harming everyone. Isn't that proof enough that I'm not the enemy?" Zach asked.

"What if you were just getting Nightmare Moon out of the picture so you can plan your own conquest for world domination?" the mare predicted.

"Why would I-" Zach was about to ask.

"And how can we be so sure that you won't bring anymore of your kind here as an army?" the second colt on the right added.

"How could I form an army? I'm only 15 years old." Zach said.

"I too have to agree with Zachary. It's quite ridiculous that a child would be able to command an army without military experience." Celestia joined.

"I... I suppose that's rather silly of us to come to that conclusion. Apologies Mr. Lanson." the first colt on the left said.

"Quite alright." Zach accepted.

"Now onto the most important subject. Did you sign and bring any citizen disclosures?" the second colt on the left asked.

"Indeed I have. Spike." Zach ordered.

"On it." Spike obeyed and took out eight sheets from the bag and gave them to the council. They each passed them down to one another to see for themselves. All five of the colts nod in agreement after they read their share of the documents.

"Well, they seem to be official. No signs of it being fortified by a printing press or-" the first colt on the right said still reading the documents.

"Printing press? You have those here?" Zach asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes. Why so surprised?"

"Well, It's just that I thought... Nevermind. It's not too important."

"Very well. It seems that everything is in order. I don't see any other reason to continue this meeting." the first colt on the right said which made Spike pumped his fists and both him and Zach smile at each other joyfully.

"Then by the power invested in me, I declare Zachary Lanson a-" Celestia was about to announce.

"Wait! Pardon me, your majesty. But it appears we might have a bit of a problem." the mare interrupted.

"And what would that be?" Celestia asked intriguingly.

"Two things. One: this is the 1700th document printed in two years. Second: since he's only the 1700th candidate, it could take another good 4 years for him to be ready." the mare explained.

"4 years?!" Zach asked shockingly.

"Actually, she is correct. It's stated here on the documents. We're way to busy to keep track of other candidates that are waiting to be qualified to be legal Equestrian citizens. I'm afraid that you're going to have to wait like everypony else, Mr. Lanson." the second colt on the left said.

"But- but- This is ridiculous! I've just proven so much that I'm no threat to this country! Nor to this world!" Zach interjected.

"And we understand that now, but it's also the law that you have to follow this." the third colt on the left said.

"[annoyed sigh] So what now?" Zach asked.

"You will be on public supervision until you are called in for citizenship." the first colt on the right said.

"Unbelievable." Zach growled.

"I have to object to this notion as well." Celestia said.

"I'm sorry your highness, but it _is _the law and even you have to follow it."

"But there has to be another way. I can't hang out with my friends with soldiers keeping an eye on me everyday and invading our privacy." Zach challenged.

"I'm sorry Mr Lanson, but that's the way it has to be." the second colt on the right said.

"I don't believe this." Zach grumbled with his hoof on his face.

"...Actually... there is _one_ option." Celestia said which immediately caught the attention of everypony.

"And what would that be, your majesty?" the mare asked.

"_I_ will supervise him." Celestia declared which surprised the group.

"But how? You still have your royal duties and work to watch on." the third colt on the left reminded.

"I know... which is why I will adopt him." Celestia answered which made everyone widened their eyes in disbelief especially Zach. Was the Princess really wanting to adopt him?

"P- Princess- I- are you sure that-" the second colt on the right stuttered.

"Absolutely. I have been debating on this decision ever since Zachary came to Equestria. And I think it's one of my best decisions." Celestia smiled at Zach which he returned. Tears began rolling down his cheeks in joyful happiness.

"...If this _is _what you want... then we have no problem. But if he does do anything that opposes as a threat to this country, you will be held accounted for, your majesty. I hope you realize that." the first colt on the left said.

"I understand." Celestia said.

"Then you can sign the adoption forms tomorrow." the mare said.

"Very well. This concludes this meeting. Court adjourned." Celestia announced and everyone was on their way out. As they got outside Spike was hopping with joy.

"We did it! We actually done it!" Spike cheered.

"Yes we did, Spike. Yes we did." Zach said.

"I'm glad to see everything turned out alright." Celestia comes out with a graceful smile.

"Princess... thank you." Zach bowed respectfully.

"You're quite welcome, Zachary." Celestia said.

"But did you actually mean it? Do you want to... adopt me?" Zach asked curiously.

"Of course I do. Like I said before, I always picture you as the son I've never had. And I want you to be my son. Even if we aren't related." Celestia said and Zach through himself at her which she accepted. She felt tears coming from him but she didn't mind.

"I love you Zachary." Celestia declared.

"I love you too... Mother." Zach said through his tears which made Celestia's heart soar in happiness. They broke the hug and Zach wiped his eyes as he smiles.

"If you like you can stay here in Canterlot until the storm in Ponyville dies down." Celestia offered.

"I would love that." Zach said and they all went back inside to check in their own private rooms where they slept peacefully for the night. The next morning they met up with the council again in the courtroom and Celestia signed the adoption forms to have legal guardianship to Zach. This was one of the best days of Zach's life. Later Zach and Spike were ready to return to Ponyville as they ready themselves on a carriage and say goodbye to Celestia.

"It has been nice having you here in Canterlot, Zachary. I hope we get together again soon." Celestia said.

"I'm sure we will. Until then..." Zach came over and hugged Celestia gently again with Celestia returning it happily.

"I love you, Princess." Zach said.

"I love you, sweetie." Celestia said back which made Zach chuckle never thinking that she would say that to him. They broke the hug and Zach enters the carriage with Spike.

"Take care." Celestia waved.

"I will." Zach waved back and they were off as the pegasi soar into the air. As time went by they eventually returned to a more sunnier and drier Ponyville and landed in front of the library. Zach and Spike disembark the carriage with their bag full of important items.

"Thank you." Zach said and the pegasi were off returning to Canterlot.

"[sigh] Home sweet home." Spike said as he and Zach entered the library. After they closed the door they see Twilight placing pony leave sculptures on her shelves.

"Oh hey! Welcome home!" Twilight greeted gleefully as she comes down stairs and hugs the two.

"So? How did it go? Did you pass?" Twilight asked nervously after stepping back.

"Indeed I have." Zach waves the documents he got from the backpack and Twilight reads them.

"Hooray! Congratulations!" Twilight cheered. She then noticed the rest of the document.

"Wait... these are adoption forms. [gasp] Did-" Twilight gasped.

"Yes. Princess Celestia adopted me." Zach answered and Twilight slowly hugs Zach again with Zach returning.

"I'm so happy for you." Twilight whispered.

"Thank you." Zach said.

"How about we celebrate this with a Pinkie Pie style party?" Twilight offered.

"I would love that." Zach agreed and the three were off to Sugarcube Corner to bring the news. They indeed had a huge party afterwards. The news was great to hear for the group but it was grand news for Zach. For the first time in over 5 years Zach had a mother and it was the first time he had felt so loved by a single parent. And he couldn't be any happier.

**[Happy Presidents Day, everypony!]**


	3. Answers

**[Happy late Mothers Day!]**

Today is one of the most glorious days anypony has seen yet. The sun shined much brighter than it usually would. Why? Because this day marks as one of the only holidays that this world shares with Earth, Mothers Day. By the capital city's gates of Canterlot Zach Lanson appears from a vortex leading to his home world after reuniting with his parents' graves to pay his real mother his respects wearing his saddle bag. However it's not over yet for he has to celebrate with his adopted mother the ruler of Equestria herself Princess Celestia. Zach makes his way through the streets of Canterlot passing by many high class ponies of sorts. He reaches the palace and the guards happily allowed him in knowing who the visitor is. Zach roams through the hallways of the castle to find his foster mother. He eventually finds her staring outside a window enjoying her own sunrise.

"Good morning, Princess." Zach greeted joyfully and Celestia turns to see Zach.

"Why hello, Zachary Lanson, one of my most prized students." Celestia greeted back as the two hug.

"Happy Mothers Day." Zach said and hands her a package from his saddle bag.

"Oh, thank you, Zachary." Celestia said. She uses her magic to open up the package and she gasps on what she sees. They were pictures of the sun in various locations on Earth and even space. It shows many details about the Earth's sun with it's solar flares, eruptions, and history descriptions. And finally a simple quilt of her cutie mark. She hugged Zach sweetly for the generous gifts.

"Thank you so much, Zachary. These are the most wonderful gifts I have ever received." Celestia declared.

"You're welcome, Princess." Zach said.

"How about we spend most of the day together? Just a little time to catch up with each other." Celestia offered.

"I would love that very much." Zach said with a smile. They roam across all the castle structures as they talk.

"So how was your trip to Earth?" Celestia asked.

"Oh, it was fine. It was nice to stand on Earth soil again." Zach answered.

"That's good."

"Hey, while I'm at it, I got some questions to ask you."

"Oh? And what would they be?"

"Well for starters, remember Nightmare Night?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, did you send Princess Luna as the punishment?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. You see not only did I send her to Ponyville as part of the punishment, but to help her as well. After being imprisoned in the moon for a thousand years, she would have to miss out on so many changes. So I sent her down to adjust to the new changes and to socialize with the new citizens of the country."

"Speaking of changes, I realized that she went through some appearance changes the last time I saw her. What happened?"

"Ah, well, when she was banished into the moon, it kept her age and appearance the way it was before. So I casted a spell on her that returns her to her current age and appearance."

"I see. Well, something else has been bothering me lately. Remember the conflict with Discord?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, during that time when he corrupted the others into their opposite selves, I sort of... felt them change."

"What do you mean?"

"See, when each of the girls changed, I felt an agonizing pain at the exact same time. It's like I have some sort of... connection with them. Not to mention that my cutie mark colors changed along with the others."

"Oh. So it's true then."

"What? What's true?"

"It was told that the 7th element bearer will have a unique connection with the other elements after they have chosen their destined owner. So when the others came in sync with their destined elements, it established the connection. For when something happens to them, it happens to you."

"I see."

"They make you stronger, Zachary. That's what fuels your strength. Without them, you wouldn't have the power you possess now."

"But what will happen to me if something does happen to them?"

"Don't worry. It only happens when they do the complete opposite of who they are."

"Oh. Good."

"Aren't there anymore questions you like to ask?"

"No... Wait. Actually, there is one."

"And what would that be?"

"Have you ever heard of a place called the Alchorim?" Zach asked which made Celestia widened her eyes.

"Say that name again." Celestia said.

"The Alchorim."

"...Are you telling me that it actually exists?"

"Yes. You know it?"

"Yes I have. You saw your parents that day, haven't you?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"It was told to be a legend. That such a place doesn't exist in any possible way. In fact, I think that I had once been there."

"You have?" Zach asked in shock.

"I believe so, but I can't be too sure. It happened a very long time ago and I thought of it as a dream."

"Oh. And what made you get there anyway? From what I gathered, you can only be summoned there when needed the most."

"I was in need. During Luna's banishment, I had suffer through a severe case of depression. I didn't know how to live without my beloved little sister. So I had made the decision to step down as ruler of Equestria. When all of a sudden, I saw a flash which put me into unconsciousness. When I woke up, I saw nothing, not a thing in sight. I then saw a sight which I thought I was dreaming. There was _my _parents, standing right in front of me. I couldn't believe my eyes. It had been so long since I last saw them. They told me that I was in this special anomoly place called the Alchorim and that I couldn't step down, that I wasn't ready. They also said that they understand the pain I was going through, but that everything will be okay. They persuaded me to stay in power and assured me Luna will return and everything will be back to the way it was. Next thing I know, I was back in my bed and interpret it as nothing but a dream. But after hearing your story, I now believe that what I witnessed wasn't a dream, that I actually saw my parents again."

"Wow. That's quite ironic. I had no idea that the pain was so much for you to bear."

"It's alright. That's all in the past now and in the end, everything did turn out alright in the end."

"Yes. I suppose you're right. Well, I should probably-" Zach was cut off as a note just suddenly appeared right in front of the two.

"Oh what's this? It appears one of your friends have sent a new lesson on friendship." Celestia pointed out and levitated the letter in front of her and read it. After she was done she giggled lightheartedly.

"What?" Zach asked.

"Your friend, Rarity, and her sister Sweetie Belle, had learned a lesson on how to handle sister relationships. This certainly will help me improve my relationship with Luna."

"[chuckles] That's sweet. Anyway, I should be off. Happy Mothers Day, _Mom._" Zach said hugging Celestia.

"Thank you, sweetie." Celestia sighed happily after hearing Zach called her Mom accepting the hug. They broke it and Zach was off to return to Ponyville. The rest of the day was bright and beautiful and the whole country loved it. Celestia had never been so happy in all of her years. And she hopes it won't be the last.


End file.
